


Bass Boosted

by kalespia



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, KanaYou, Neighbor!AU, basically you hopelessly pining, chika being an embarrassing girlfriend, feeding myself from the lack of kanayou content, in this house we love muscular women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalespia/pseuds/kalespia
Summary: What You likes: taking napsWhat You dislikes: her naps being cut shortWhat You gets: very loud neighbors and one of them being very pretty





	Bass Boosted

The dusty mirror hung unevenly on the closet door, the mahogany lining tilting towards the bed as if it had its head cocked in confusion. Perhaps it was confusion on why it was tilted in such a way, when it had just been fixed into its proper position mere hours ago.

Staring into the mirror were two bright blue eyes, wondering the same question. You had _just_ fixed the mirror before she took a much needed nap, but her eyes did not reflect confusion. In fact, she knew exactly why the mirror was crooked. It was the same reason her nap that was supposed to be one hour was cut into thirty minutes.

She could practically feel her bones shaking and the walls pounding as her lovely neighbor blasted heavy rock music, like they knew she was trying to sleep and picked the songs with the heaviest bass and boosted it tenfold. You had contemplated filing a noise complaint, simply because she feared confrontation, but she knew that she should give them the benefit of the doubt and talk to them first. But seriously, nobody could be that ignorant on how obnoxious they were being… right?

Groaning, You slipped on whatever shoes she found closest to her and put on her best annoyed look. She didn’t particularly care what her face or hair looked like; the more disgruntled she look the better she could prove her point. 

Trudging into the hallway, You lifted her fist apprehensively to knock on her neighbor’s door. She had never met her neighbors before-- bad neighbor, she knows-- even though they had moved in a week ago. On one hand, she felt bad that their first interaction would be her telling them off about the noise they were making, but one the other, she needed her rest. Weighing the pros and cons in her head, she found that getting rest was far more important to her than making a good impression on her neighbors. So, she knocked. She tried knocking as hard as she could in hopes of it being heard over the pounding music, but if she tried any harder she might punch a hole through their door. Luckily, they opened the door before You had to start yelling.

A swish of wind hit You in the face, further tousling her already sleep-tangled hair, and You opened her mouth to begin her complaints. No sound came out, however, once You’s eyes adjusted to focus on the new tenant who looked at her curiously.

She had dark, blue-tinted hair tied up in a ponytail, and sharp amethyst eyes. And _oh my god_ her arms. She had well toned, wearing a muscle tee and jeans, complete with a red flannel tied around the waist, perfectly showing off her muscles.

“May I help you?” she inquired, spurring You into action.

“Uhhhh…. Yes, actually. I, um, was just wondering if you could turn the music down? I was trying to sleep, but if it’s an inconvenience to you, uh… It’s okay, nevermind!” she managed to sputter out.

The girl then laughed, and it was music to You’s ears (which, by the way, were flushed a deep pink).

“Oh, I’m sorry! My roommate likes having the volume turned up, I think she’s partially deaf.”

“Oh, that’s alright…”

“Mari!” the girl turned, shouting into the depths of the apartment. “Turn down the music, will you? I don’t want to be kicked out already!”

“Kanan-chan, you’re such a mood killer!” a voice replied, but the music soon turned down to a much more bearable volume.

“I’m Kanan, by the way,” the girl turned back to You, sticking her hand out.

You was suddenly much more conscious of her lackluster appearance. She quickly ran a hand through her hair and patted her cheek, where she cringed when she felt lines embedded there from the folds of her pillow. She just hoped there wasn’t saliva on her cheek. You grabbed Kanan’s hand, shaking it gently.

“I’m You. I live next door,” she introduced herself. “Sorry for not coming around sooner, work’s kinda demanding these days.”

“No problem! Sorry we had to meet like this,” Kanan laughed breezily.

“That’s okay… Um, well, see you around!” You said, awkwardness flushing her cheeks.

“Don’t be a stranger!” Kanan called after her as You quickly retreated to the confines of her own apartment.

_You’re such a fool, You!_, she thought to herself, beating herself up mentally. All it takes is for one pretty girl to fluster her and drain her of all courage. Especially a pretty _muscular_ girl. You flopped back down into her bed, not for a nap, but rather to try and forget her embarrassment of the first meeting with her neighbor.

* * *

[orange kaiju] _you-chan!!! riko-chan invited me to a party at her place, do u wanna come? i know you live in the same apartment building so if u want to leave u can just go back to ur apartment lol_

[captain watanabe] _yeah, i’ll be there! what time?_

[orange kaiju] _lol idk ask riko-chan_

Turns out the party was at 8 pm, which You found out no thanks to Chika. Riko had said it was just a casual get-together to celebrate her getting into the finals at the nationwide level for a piano competition, and once You arrived to the very orderly apartment two floors up from her own, she was inundated with a monster bear hug from her orange haired friend.

“You-chan! Can you believe how talented my girlfriend is? She’s gonna rule Japan and be the most famous pianist ever!” Chika squealed, having an iron grip on Riko’s wrist as she spoke a mile per minute.

“Chika-chan, please don’t say that to everyone who comes to this party…” Riko sighed.

“But I want everyone to know how _talented_ you are!”

You gave a knowing smile to Riko before squeezing past them into the living room of the apartment, leaving the two to bicker with each other over the greeting Chika should give. You was always happy for them and their relationship, but seeing them together always brought an odd pang in her chest. She knew it was jealousy, but of their relationship, rather than of the individuals. Too bad You was too much of a panicked lesbian to actually get a girlfriend.

Several people milled about Riko’s apartment, helping themselves to the assorted food and drinks and talking amongst themselves. You’s eyes scanned the space to find anyone familiar to talk to, before landing on a familiar muscular individual.

Even though it was just her back facing You, her breath hitched in her throat. She had been thinking of her new neighbor much more than she thought she would, with her soft gaze and pretty laugh creeping in her thoughts involuntarily when she was at work or home alone. Now, the obvious solution would be to go and talk to the pretty girl occupying You’s thoughts, but after their first meeting You probably presented herself as a goblin in her neighbor’s memory. She also couldn’t help but notice that she was laughing along with another very pretty girl, but with blonde hair. You’s heart unconsciously dropped, despite having no real connection to Kanan in the first place besides a verbal noise complaint. Foiled again.

Chika saved her from wallowing in her self-started despair by bursting into the living room with wires and a microphone precariously tangled around her arms and announcing very loudly that there will be karaoke. The guests started buzzing with anticipation as Chika and another tenant from the building, Dia, fussed over how to connect the equipment to the TV, to which Riko just watched with agony in her eyes. Nonetheless, twenty minutes later the apartment was filled with the sounds of people singing offkey to karaoke classics, and a surprise appearance from “Down Under” in heavily accented english.

While everyone was distracted enough by the karaoke, You finally had a chance to fully succumb to her own disappointment over a girl she had spoken to once-- if that had even counted as a conversation. She found herself on the balcony, letting the cool night air tangle her hair and the sounds of the city dampen the noise of karaoke in the apartment behind her.

“Not a karaoke person, huh?”

You jumped at the sudden intrusion upon her self-built circle of sadness, but was instantly able to recognize the voice. Lightly slapping her cheeks in hopes to cover up any of the blush creeping its way up her face, she turned to face Kanan. The light breeze fluttered the jean jacket she had slipped on, which You was thankful for so she wouldn’t be awkwardly just staring at her biceps the whole time.

“No, karaoke’s fine, I’m just… not feeling it right now I guess,” You sighed.

Kanan nodded in understanding, before moving forward to join You at the balcony ledge.

“I get it, we all have those days. Whenever I feel down I just look up,” she said, literally craning her neck upwards.

You cocked her head in confusion before following suit. The stars twinkled above their heads, blinking in their nightly light show down the world below.

“The stars are always so pretty, but when you think about it carefully, you’ll find each star is actually lonely in reality, with massive amounts of space in between them and the next star,” Kanan said.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” You asked, frowning slightly.

Kanan laughed breezily. It was cheered You up more than any star anecdote could.

“I wasn’t finished,” Kanan said. “From our perspective, we see all these stars all at once, and we find them beautiful. It reminds me that someone will always appreciate you, even if you feel lonely.”

“Oh,” was all You managed to choke out. Maybe the star anecdotes were good after all.

From behind them, the karaoke got much louder, the all-to-familiar music shaking the whole apartment. The blonde girl, who had started You’s night of sadness, was at the helm of the karaoke machine, and had somehow coerced Riko into singing with her. Kanan smiled that same smile You had glimpsed during the beginning of the evening and was once again disappointed it wasn’t directed at her.

A mischievous twinkle in her eyes, Kanan glanced towards You and said something, but she didn’t quite catch what she said over the music.

“_Trap in Dice! Koi no wana kara! Trap in Night! Ato ni hikenai!_”

“Sorry, what was that?” You shouted over the music. It didn’t help that the wind had suddenly picked up, too.

“_Trap in Heart! Odori nagara jinsei no ruuretto! Unmei wa! Arikitari ja tsumaranai!_”

“I said Mari isn’t my girlfriend!” Kanan shouted back.

“_Tokubetsu o kanjitai no, ubaitai kimi no koto…_”

You’s brain then connected the dots. The familiar music, the sparkle of familiarity in Kanan’s eyes around the blonde girl, the higher pitched voice singing matching the one from the depths of Kanan’s apartment…

“_Mattenai yo Love!_”

“You want to grab coffee tomorrow?” You blurted out suddenly.

And finally, that wide smile was directed towards her.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> a little kanayou one-shot to get me back into the swing of writing things + my first work on ao3! sorry if my writing seems choppy or not smooth, I haven't written anything in quite a while.  
also, I'm a sucker for star anecdotes.


End file.
